Cruising
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Jamesbondfan2016 presents! Arnold and Helga are the winners of a seven day cruise! With all the cruising expereance I've had, written in! READ IT! It's good! R&R ON HOLD!
1. Prequel

**New story Time!**

**Chapter one: Prequel**

"I'm so proud of all of you for the great turn out for the fundraiser." Mr. Simmons stated to his fifth grade class, "But there can only be two winners to go on the all-expenses paid cruise to the Caribbean. The winners are: Arnold and Helga!" Mr. Simmons exclaimed.

_Great, I'm going on a cruise with my personal bully, for SEVEN DAYS!_

_Oh! MY! GOD! I'm going on a romantic cruise with my love!_

_I wonder when lunch will be ready._

_Harold! You're not supposed to be in this thought reading!_

_Oh! Sorry Helga!_

"The two of you will leave in two weeks, to fly to Fort Lauderdale, Florida, and board the Oasis of the Seas!"

_Great._

_Wonderful!_

_Hungry!_

_Harold get OUT OF HERE!_


	2. Boarding

**Chapter two: Boarding**

The fight was a pleasant one, especially since Helga slept for most of it. Arnold was a little gladder that he won the fundraiser; after all, he was going on vacation in the Caribbean, in November! Because it was a school approved vacation, Arnold or Helga didn't have to make up any missed homework! And to top it all off, his parents were coming with them, along with Miriam and Olga. Big Bob Pataki had to stay behind to watch over his new cell phone store. Ever since beepers went obsolete, Big Bob created a new line of cell phones that surprisingly worked. Since they were not scrabbling for more money any more, Helga's family spent more time together, and Helga was becoming kinder, but not Arnold kind. Ever since Arnold's parents were found by the Peace Corps, Arnold started not feeling so alone in the world. Arnold accepted that Lila would never like him, Like him, and Arnold and Ruth became friends after Ruth got into a car accident, and made her become very generous, but Arnold didn't feel any strong feelings for her, much to Helga's happiness. Gerald and Arnold were still good friends, and so were Helga and Phoebe. Gerald and Phoebe started dating after fourth grade graduation, and are still going strong. Arnold and Helga's relationship remained the same, bully vs. victim. There, all caught up? Good.

Arnold, Helga, Stella, Miles, Miriam, and Olga stood on the dock looking at the largest cruise ship in the world, the MS Oasis of the Seas.*

"Nice looking tub." Helga said bluntly.

"She is." Arnold stated.

"She?" Helga questioned.

"Ships are always called 'she', Helga. You treat them with respect." Miles stated.

"Respect huh? Okay." Suddenly Helga got on her knees and started to chant. "Oh, mighty Oasis, please keep us safe on our long and football-headed filled vacation!" She shouted while people walking up and down the dock looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Well, maybe not that much respect, Helga." Arnold laughed.

_Oh my love, you have the most beautiful laugh._

"Too much huh?" Helga jokingly asked.

"A little."

They made their way through security, and were soon walking up the gangplank. As they reached the top, their eyes went wide with amazement.

"Wow." Helga said simply.

_She looks so pretty when she's surprised. Wait what am I THINKING! This is Helga! _Arnold looked at her again. _This is Helga._ His mind then went back to preschool, with a girl with that same amazed look as he held him umbrella over her.*

***This ship's real, Google, Bing, or yahoo it!**

***I loved that scene in Helga on the Couch, my favorite episode**


	3. Day one: Fort Lauderdale, part one

**Chapter three: Day one: Fort Lauderdale, Part one**

After the gang had found their rooms, Stella, Miles, and Miriam went up to the pool deck, leaving Arnold alone in his room, and Helga with Olga. Helga would hate to admit it, but she loved her sister. She reminded her of Arnold's bight side persona, and she needed that in her life. Olga of course, knew about Helga's love for Arnold. She knew it ever since she came home from her first day of preschool.

_Olga was writing her English paper on literary analysis, and then Helga came in singing._

"_Oh, Arnold my love, so kind, so true." She hummed the rest._

_The next day, Olga took Helga to preschool. Helga was acting like herself in the backseat, arms crossed, scowling, all that jazz. But then Olga saw a green Packard car, and saw Helga light up. Then she saw a short, football-headed kid jump out of the car when it stopped. Olga heard Helga in the back sigh lovingly. _

Olga had thought about all this in a matter of seconds, when she turned to Helga. Suddenly, an idea flew into Olga's brain.

"Helga, dearest, I have some news."

"Yeah, what is this, oh so special news." Helga mocked

"All the adults are going to dine at 150 Central Park, so you and Arnold will have to dine in the main dining room." Olga told her.

Helga's eyes immediately shot wide. She would be alone with Arnold for dinner?! Helga jumped up and ran to give her sister a hug.

"THANK YOU! Thank You SO MUCH!" Helga shouted.

Over next door in Arnold's room, Arnold jumped when he heard someone shout. Arnold ran to the next cabin, Helga's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Helga, is everything alright?" Arnold asked through the door.

The door opened and Helga was standing there.

"Fine, Arnold" She told him.

Arnold was about to say something else, when the ship's horn blew.

"We must be leaving, come on kids." Olga grasped onto both of their hands and pulled them up the stairs and onto the deck, where they waved goodbye to Florida.


	4. Day one: Fort Lauderdale, part two

**Day one: Fort Lauderdale, Part Two**

Arnold thought about it for a moment. He and Helga, alone in the dining room. A thousand things could happen. _Might as well give it a try._

"Alright, you all have fun." He told his parents.

"You to, son." Miles stated.

"Oh, and Arnold, its formal night tonight, so be sure to wear that tux of yours." Stella told him.

"I'll be sure to do that." He told them. "Go have fun."

"You to." Miles told him.

Once they left, Arnold started to get ready to go down to the dining room. It was 5:30 PM. He had half an hour.

Once Arnold was all dressed up in his white shirt and tails, he went over to Helga's cabin and knocked on the door. He didn't know why, but when he knocked, he suddenly got nervous.

Then Helga opened the door, and stood tall and beautiful. Arnold's eyes widened.

_She looks so beautiful. _Arnold thought.

Seeing Arnold's eyes widen when she opened the door, made Helga fill up with happiness.

_This is going to be great!_ Helga thought.

In the restaurant where the adults were. They all wondered, how could Arnold be so oblivious to Helga's crush for him all these years? Oh well, they're on a 'date' right now, so better let him figure it out.


	5. Day one: Fort Lauderdale, Part three

Day one: Fort Lauderdale: Part 3

Arnold had recovered from the shock of the beautiful Helga, and the two were on their way to dinner. Arnold tried to start a conversation.

"So, how di your day go?" He asked.

"Oh, um, fine. And yours?" Helga asked.

"Good, good." Arnold stated. "Here we are."

Helga looked ahead of her, and indeed, they were there. She walked in, and was amazed by the beautiful three-story dining room. When they reached their table they began to start up conversation.

"Are you having fun on the trip?" Arnold asked.

"Yes, very fun. What's your favorite part on the ship?" Helga asked.

"The central park. It's beautiful down there." Arnold said.

"I bet it is." Helga stated half lidded eyes.

Arnold's eyes widened when he realized what he kind of just said.

"Um, so what's your favorite part of the ship?" Arnold asked, trying to change the topic.

"The sports deck, there are so many things to do up there." Helga stated.

"Yeah, I tried the zip line earlier today." Arnold stated.

"How was that?"

"Fun, once I stopped screaming." The two laughed.

Arnold and Helga kept going back and forth with stories and funny events the two have witnessed. Once they were done with dinner, and they couldn't eat any more, the two went to the theater.

"Wait a minute." Helga stated.

"What is it?" Arnold asked.

"This is a date, isn't it." Helga stated, she wanted to see Arnold's reaction.

"I guess it is. Huh, how 'bout that? Well, my date, shall we go to the theater." Arnold stated in a British accent.

Helga giggled, "Lead the way, fine sir." She held out her arm, and the two were off."

**Too short? I thought so, but I like shorter chapters. They're funnier to write. More soon. Review, but please if you have an idea, feel free to use this idea. Just be sure to give me credit and we can forget about the lawyers. Thanks! See you later!**

**-****Startrekfan2016**


End file.
